


The Cat That Got the Cream

by kenmarot (bope)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Come Eating, Creampie, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Unsafe Sex, Wet & Messy, a little bit of hair pulling spanking and overstimulation, cumslut kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bope/pseuds/kenmarot
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma celebrate the Kodzuken channel hitting 50M subscribers with two kinds of pies.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 331





	The Cat That Got the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine’s day! have this fic that i used for smut/pwp writing practice. <3
> 
> also i have no idea how youtube or streaming works as an industry/career. 50M subscribers might be unrealistic for an exclusively japanese youtuber?? idk. but kenma deserves it, so he’s getting 50M.

Kuroo is walking out of the JVA office building when he sees the news trending online. [KODZUKEN 50M SUBSCRIBERS]. The headlines report that it happened in the middle of Kenma’s live stream tonight, the one that’s still ongoing. He pops in just to see how his boyfriend is doing. There’s an uncontrollable smile on his face, incessantly pulling on the edges, try as he might to school his expression. The audience can’t see Kenma’s hands, but Kuroo recognizes the nervous tremors in the way that his hoodie is trembling a little. He makes quick work of getting home.

“I’m back,” Kuroo announces into the empty living room. He doesn’t expect an answer, since Kenma was still streaming when he last checked the video. So he walks to the kitchen to set up instead. He’s only halfway through getting the pie out of the box when he hears the door to Kenma’s work room open.

“Kuro?”

“In here!”

Soft thumps of socked-feet on the wooden floor start to get faster and louder. Kuroo turns just in time to receive Kenma, jumping into his arms.

“Congratulations, kitten,” he says into his boyfriend’s hair, planting quick kisses on his crown too. “Is the stream finished?”

“I just ended it. Heard you come home.” His voice is a little muffled, with his head still buried in Kuroo’s chest, but the older man can’t mistake the shy excitement in his tone.

“I can’t believe the world-famous Kodzuken stopped his stream just for me. Wait ‘til your fifty million subscribers hear about this,” Kuroo teases and laughs despite the pinch he gets to his side.

He cards his fingers through Kenma’s mostly black hair in an attempt to get him to look up. It seems to work, partly. Kenma reveals half of his face—bright and ecstatic—and Kuroo is sure his heart squeezes at the sight.

“Kuro, I can’t feel my face,” he says, still quiet and soft. Very much like himself. But his lips quiver in disbelief and awe, and Kuroo can’t help but to bend down and kiss him.

Arms wind tighter around him, as Kenma pushes himself up to further press his lips against Kuroo’s. He licks at the seams of the younger’s lips, asking for entrance. It’s easily given and his tongue meets the wet heat of Kenma’s own. His fingers start to trail under Kenma’s hoodie. Skin meeting skin. The pads of his fingers almost feel Kenma shiver—

A growl so loud Kuroo feels it against his own stomach comes from Kenma. The kiss instantly stops as Kenma looks down on his feet, while Kuroo looks down in disapproval at his boyfriend.

“Food first, then,” he declares.

“No, it’s okay. I can manage,” Kenma tries, despite knowing deep down that he won’t win when it comes to this.

“I have to take care of everyone’s beloved Kodzuken.” With a hand on his lower back, Kuroo leads Kenma to the breakfast counter where the pie is.

As a last resort, Kenma pouts and looks up at Kuroo through his lashes as he says, “You can take care of me in another way.”

Normally, this would have worked like a charm. Kuroo would easily sweep Kenma off his feet and throw him on their bed, no problem. But Kuroo has trained himself to be patient and disciplined. Kenma hates it sometimes.

“No, Kenma. I even brought home pie,” he says as he does jazz hands over the pastry.

“Fine.” Gone are the pout and meek stare.

The sight of apple pie from his favorite bakery finally convinces Kenma to sit down on the stool. Despite his impatience, Kenma has a sparkle in his eyes as he slices a piece for himself and Kuroo.

When Kuroo finishes his slice, he stands to wash up. Tells Kenma he already ate something at the office, so he isn’t that hungry. The younger just shrugs. “More for me.”

He wraps an arm around Kenma’s waist before he leaves. “Eat up,” Kuroo whispers to his ear. “You’re gonna need the energy.”

If Kenma blushes furiously as he’s eating half of the apple pie, Kuroo doesn’t need to know.

Half of the pie is in the fridge. The shower in the bathroom just stopped. And Kenma’s waiting on the bed. The buzz of his achievement is still thrumming through his body, but he’s looking forward to the celebration even more. There’s still a console in his hands, not willing to give Kuroo a big head by looking too excited.

Said boyfriend walks out of the en suite bathroom, hair down and wet, wearing only boxers. Nice to know he isn’t the only one who seems eager.

“You’re gonna get the pillows wet,” Kenma starts, briefly glancing at Kuroo at his side, already propping himself up. He belatedly realizes the opening he just gave.

“They’re not the only ones getting wet tonight, kitten.” Kuroo says slyly . Kenma kicks him in the shin. The former captain turns to his side, pulling Kenma towards him. Pliant, but still a little tart. “Where’d that desperate Kenma go, hmm? He was pouting and kissing me all nice and sweet earlier.”

“Haven’t heard of him,” Kenma replies through gritted teeth. Kuroo’s lips are trailing barely-there kisses along his neck, pulling the neck of the hoodie away. The younger’s grip on his Switch almost falters. He only gets a hum as a warning before Kuroo is biting at his shoulder. Traitorously, his eyes roll back in pleasure.

Kuroo pecks at his own faint teeth marks. He smirks against Kenma’s skin. “I think I’ve found him.”

Deciding for the both of them that Kenma’s done playing hard to get, Kuroo takes the console from the younger’s hands, checks that the screen is asleep, and places it on the bedside table. Deft fingers slide into his black hair before he settles on top of Kenma. Gold eyes don’t leave his face as he braces himself on his arms, strong legs bracketing Kenma’s slimmer ones.

“I’m so proud of you, you know that right?” Kuroo asks as he stares right back.

Kenma nods, content to bask in the praise. His nails scratch gently at Kuroo’s scalp, before he pushes him down. They kiss like they would on a Sunday morning, lazy and slow. Even their tongues move against each other without any rush. But Kenma hooks a leg behind Kuroo’s and pushes the larger man down to him.

Kuroo takes it as an invitation to grind down on Kenma’s crotch. He gasps at the pressure and Kuroo slides his tongue back in Kenma’s open mouth. The younger responds in kind, languidly sliding his tongue against Kuroo’s.

One hand cups the side of Kenma’s face, angling him better. Another slithers under him to settle in between his shoulder blades. Heat flares in Kenma’s gut at their closeness. He meets the grinding of Kuroo’s hips, off tempo and desperate.

They stop to catch for breath after some time, panting in the silence of the room. Kenma thinks Kuroo looks handsome like this: hands in his ruffled hair, eyes blown wide, and lips bitten red.

Kuroo chuckles at the needy display. It’s rare, so he probably shouldn’t interrupt, but they could be doing more than making out tonight. “Kenma, stop. Breathe.” He holds Kenma’s face in both his hands now. “What do you want tonight?”

“Messy. Really messy.”

“Sounds fun. How’d you wanna do it?”

“Want you in my mouth, Kuro,” comes Kenma’s quick answer.

Kuroo asks if he’s sure, “We’re celebrating you, remember?” But Kenma has thought this over, made up his mind.

“I wanna celebrate with your cock in my mouth and your cum all over my face,” he reiterates, plain and simple. No room for argument. So, Kuroo doesn’t.

He turns and falls on his back on the mattress as Kenma climbs on top of him. The air in the room is heavy and warm, so he gets rid of his hoodie. Kuroo’s hands are instantly on Kenma’s waist as soon as he gets his first peek of skin. But they’re playfully batted away to let Kenma slide further down.

Small, steady hands settle on Kuroo’s chest as Kenma descends. He leaves a fleeting trail of his lips on Kuroo’s shoulder, down the middle of his pecs, on his hard stomach, and even on his sides. He rises just to dip again, tongue laving at one nipple, the other being played with by his fingers. The body underneath him stiffens, then relaxes as Kuroo welcomes the sensations.

Sitting in between Kuroo’s legs, Kenma tugs at his boxers and his boyfriend follows suit, lifting his ass to guide the fabric off of him. Kuroo’s cock is a terrible shade of pink and almost fully hard. Kenma holds the member in his hand and gives it a tentative tug. Hissing, Kuroo chants, “Dry dry dry.”

“Oops.”

He retracts his hand, only to shove it in Kuroo’s face. Kuroo only looks at his palm in confusion. With an unimpressed stare, Kenma clarifies, “Spit.”

If they did this a year or two ago, Kuroo would’ve probably protested and offered to get a bottle of lube instead. But he’s been subject to the filth that gets Kenma hot for quite some time.

So, Kuroo spits and the glide is easier this time. Kenma alternately loosens and tightens his fist, twisting his wrist and palming at the head at intervals, making Kuroo start to pant and writhe. A bead of precum comes out of the tip. Kenma's eyes go dark and hooded.

“You seem excited,” Kuroo comments, cheeky. He’s trying hard to keep his breathing even, but Kenma doesn’t miss the minute shaking of his thighs.

Kenma raises an eyebrow. He runs his thumb in small circles at the tip and Kuroo’s body jerks. He smiles. “That makes two of us.”

Too impatient to wait for a retort or another reaction, Kenma fixes himself on his stomach in between Kuroo’s legs, his hand still pumping loosely. He drags the flat of his tongue on the head before taking Kuroo fully in his mouth. It’s not something he’s willing to admit, but Kenma truly enjoys having Kuroo's cock in his mouth. Likes how his lips stretch, accommodating his girth. He moans at how it stretches him now. Kuroo sighs softly at the vibration.

Slowly, Kenma eases up, licking as much as he can. He gives quick kitten licks on the head before digging the tip of his tongue on the slit.

"God, Kenma."

Pleased with Kuroo finally being vocal, Kenma takes him in again. He keeps a steady rhythm, bobbing his head over what he can reach. Kenma eases up to adjust himself and to suck Kuroo's balls into his mouth. The cry the older man lets out is delicious.

He releases him only to lap on the underside of the cock on his way up. His lips wrap around him just to suckle at the head, tasting more precum. Saliva drips down on the hand he's gripping the base with and he pumps it, quick and tight. Sucking harshly on his way down, fingers weave into his hair and pull. Hard. His eyes flutter close at the sting.

Kenma places his other hand on Kuroo's hip, pressing on it both for support and for control before he plunges down even further. Even with the cockhead kissing the opening of his throat, Kenma's hand still covers some of the length. So he takes a deep breath through his nose and lowers himself further.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He feels Kuroo trying to thrust into his mouth, but his hand keeps him where he is. "Kitten, please."

His eyes sting, but he continues until the head is in his throat. Feeling confident, Kenma swallows around it before easing up a little to breathe. He comes down again with cheeks hollowed and tongue flat. The hold on his head is firm; Kuroo keeps himself in Kenma's throat for longer before he pulls him off for air again.

"So good. So fucking good to me," Kuroo says, sounding delirious and rough. It spurs Kenma on, going back to sucking at the length harshly. He removes his hand on the older's hip, using it now to palm at himself before grinding his own cock down on the bed. Without the restriction, Kuroo starts to thrust into Kenma's mouth, unable to hold back.

"I'm so close, Kenma," he looks down, catching Kenma's watery eyes. The younger keeps his gaze as he swirls his tongue around the slit.

Kuroo grips himself, pumping erratically. Kenma leans in closer, letting himself get slapped in the face; his own spit staining his cheeks. The older's hand holds the side of his head and Kenma opens his mouth again. Tongue flat and wide, he cushions Kuroo's cockhead. It takes a few more pumps until Kenma feels thick, bitter liquid hit his tongue. He angles his head as Kuroo continues to touch himself, catching the spunk on his cheeks and his nose. When Kuroo's hand slows, Kenma holds it around his own before smearing the remaining cum on the tip on his lips.

A hand on the back of his head guides him up, pulling him away from the mess. Sitting up like this, Kenma can finally see Kuroo’s face: fucked out and beaming. The older holds his hip to pull him closer. “You got a little,” Kuroo points and gestures at his own face instead of continuing.

Kenma smirks, ready to deal more damage to his boyfriend. Slowly, he opens his mouth, tongue curling to keep most of the cum from falling. But some of it still drips down his chin. Keeping eye contact with Kuroo, Kenma closes his mouth, tips his head back a little, and swallows audibly. Kuroo groans instantly. He wraps an arm around Kenma’s middle to pull him to his chest. Kenma only smiles, satisfied.

“What are you looking so smug for, kitten?” Kuroo says with a grin of his own.

“We’re not done yet.” His own voice is husky. It makes his cock ache, knowing how raw his throat is from being used.

“Oh, I can definitely go another round.”

“Good,” he replies, before pressing his lips on Kuroo’s.

His face is still caked in spunk, but Kuroo kisses back with fervor. The older licks and nibbles on Kenma’s bottom lip before saying against his mouth, “Open up.”

Kenma follows easily. Mouth agape, he meets Kuroo’s tongue with his. Large hands grope at his ass while Kuroo tastes himself. He moans into Kenma’s mouth, no doubt aroused. Kenma slides his own hands into unruly black hair, keeping Kuroo close.

It's when Kenma starts biting at Kuroo's lips and grinding against his abs that Kuroo deems him desperate enough. He flips their positions easily. With Kenma underneath him, Kuroo takes a pink nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking at the bud as his hand rubs at the tent in the younger’s shorts. He drinks up the mewls Kenma makes at his ministrations.

Kuroo sucks at Kenma’s erection through the fabric, leaving a sticky wet patch along the length of it. Kenma is sure he would’ve kept at it until he was left coming in his shorts. The thought gets him hot, but it’s not what he wants tonight. With a groan, he pushes at Kuroo’s head. “Off! Take it off already.”

Unsurprisingly, Kenma feels Kuroo smirk against the fabric before following the order. His mouth only leaves Kenma’s cock when he pulls the shorts down and off of his legs. He licks from the base to the head before taking all of him in. It’s sloppy, the way Kuroo’s tongue laps at Kenma’s throbbing cock. Saliva drips from his mouth to the base and down his balls. Kenma delights in the feeling.

At a particularly hard suck, Kenma’s knees involuntarily jerk and bend, trapping Kuroo’s head in between his thighs. Kuroo’s hands roam and squeeze at his legs, his hips, and down around to his ass. He loves this, Kenma knows. Unlike him, Kuroo actively professes his love for going down on his boyfriend. “I’d live in between your legs if I could,” he said in bed once. Kenma sees the truth in it now in the way that Kuroo hasn’t even eased off to breathe since he got the shorts off.

Kenma whines against the back of his hand as Kuroo goes lower, engulfing his cock completely. His hands grip Kenma’s hips before he takes the head in his throat and moans, low and long.

“Fuck! Kuro, please. S’ good, but please…”

Kuroo looks up at him and hums in response. That sends another jolt of pleasure through Kenma, so he pulls at Kuroo’s hair as he whines out, “Stop, that’s enough. Don’t wanna come yet.”

Kuroo follows the pull easily and the cock plops against Kenma’s abdomen, sopping wet and glistening. He positions himself even lower down the bed. His hands push at the back of Kenma’s thighs until his knees are almost to his chest, exposing his asshole to the air. Kuroo only flashes him a hungry look before he spreads Kenma’s cheeks and licks a long strip along his hole.

“Oh, fuck,” the moan gets punched out of Kenma.

Unaware of himself, he starts grinding down against Kuroo’s mouth to chase that wet tongue. But those damn large hands stop him from wriggling further. So, he starts kicking, aiming for anything his feet can reach. The sharp slap on his thigh he gets in return echoes in his ears and gets him to stop. It makes his head a little bit more cloudy, his body a little bit more pliant. Kuroo chuckles—that bastard—and lifts Kenma’s hips a little for a better angle before going back to licking hotly at his entrance.

Kuroo alternates between quick, thin flicks against the pucker and slow, wide brushes that drive Kenma mad. His breath hitches as Kuroo starts to swirl the tip of his tongue around the hole next. It seems like Kuroo’s about to dip in finally when his lips suddenly kisses at his entrance and sucks hard.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Kuro!”

The cries only spur his boyfriend on. Kenma vaguely registers his cheeks being spread wider before Kuroo’s hot, wet tongue enters his ass. He closes his eyes at the stretch and pants into the air of the room. As Kuroo pushes in and out of him, Kenma’s hazy mind registers that his cock is still agonizingly hard and now tacky. But he doesn’t dare touch myself. There’s no way he’s going to last. So he keeps his hands busy, gripping at the bed sheets.

Kuroo’s tongue exits and the whine Kenma automatically lets out is high and desperate. “Shhh, you won’t be empty for too long,” Kuroo assures, voice low and gruff.

He quickly grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and Kenma is pleased to see that Kuroo's hard again. Two cold, wet fingers enter Kenma and instantly thrust into him. As Kuroo fingers his ass open, he pours more lube onto them, pushing the wet mess repeatedly into Kenma. The slide soon becomes too easy and gives him hardly any friction. But his boyfriend understands his whining easily enough and shoves another finger into him. It staves off Kenma's burning need; his knitted eyebrows smoothing over as he gets fucked by Kuroo's thick fingers. Kuroo leans over to kiss Kenma as he works him open. Watches how the sweet little noises come out of his small mouth.

It’s practical, the way Kuroo prepares him. He presses at Kenma’s prostate a few times when he finds it, but ultimately focuses on scissoring and pumping his fingers until Kenma’s nice and wide enough for him.

Slowing down, Kuroo asks, “You think you’re ready, baby?”

“Yeah,” he answers, voice a little rough with unuse. His legs ache as he turns his body to kneel on the mattress. The wetness between his legs makes him blush as he settles, his chest on the sheets while he rests his cheek on the pillow. Reaching behind himself, Kenma spreads his cheeks and says, “Ready, Kuro.”

His boyfriend lets out a feral noise before lining himself up to his asshole and pushing in. The grip on his hip is bruising as Kuroo enters slowly. It’s still tight. So incredibly tight even with at least half the bottle of lube they’ve used.

“Goddamn, Kenma. Did I even prep you? You’re squeezing me so tightly,” Kuroo pants above him. Smirking to himself, Kenma clenches around his cock even more. It earns him a smack on the ass and he’s left keening at the sting.

"You're so fucking _wet_ though. God, it's like you're leaking." Kenma whimpers and shakes at the words. To demonstrate his point, Kuroo slides Kenma torturously slowly on his cock before suddenly fucking into him quick and hard. Kenma gasps and clutches at the pillow at the change of pace.

Then, he hears it.

Above their panting and groaning, the slapping of wet skin against wet skin bounces on the walls of the room and it's so _loud_. Not only that, he hears a sharp _schlik_ with every messy slide of Kuroo's cock in and out of his ass. Kenma's eyes lose focus as he lets out a guttural moan. The sound punches a huff of breath out of Kuroo behind him.

"Mmm, you like that, baby? Like hearing how fucking messy you are?" Kuroo keeps pounding into him as his hand reaches in front of Kenma. He scoops up the lube that dripped down his thighs and finally gives attention to his neglected cock. "Is this what you wanted?"

Kenma mumbled incoherently against the pillow, mouth open and drooling. At the lack of response, Kuroo drapes himself over his smaller body. He's warm and big against Kenma's back and Kenma loves it. Kuroo twists his wrist at the same time he asks again, "I said, is this what you wanted, Mr. Kodzuken?"

"Fuck! Kuro, yes yes! It is!"

"Does this amount to getting fifty million?" He punctuates the question with a hard thrust. Then, Kuroo starts to go faster, pounding Kenma’s ass with a vise-like grip on his hips.

" _Ah ah ah!_ Fuck, it does. It does!" Kenma cuts himself off with a high whine. "Love being o-on your cock, Kuro. I deserve this. Deserve your— _ngh!—_ massive cock and your cum inside me."

"You do, kitten. And I'm gonna give it to you." He pumps Kenma's cock faster now, determined to make him finish first and Kenma is thankful. He's been horny since Kuroo came home and feels like his brain will melt if he doesn't come soon. Kuroo kisses at his cheek and says against the skin, "I always give it to you when you ask, right, baby?"

Kenma nods desperately, reveling in how floaty he’s feeling. His body is strung out and taut, toes and fingers curling as they buzz with anticipation. It’s at a hard, delicious thrust to his prostate that Kenma comes. There are stars behind his eyes as he cries out and trembles underneath Kuroo who looks down at him in awe.

“Don’t— don’t you fucking stop,” Kenma manages to let out.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

The continuous drag of Kuroo’s thick cock against his walls pushes Kenma into overstimulation, but he needs it. He wants to be filled to the brim, leaking out cum like he deserves. So Kenma grits his teeth through it and muffles his whining on the pillow.

Kuroo’s arm braces against Kenma’s chest as his hips move faster, breath more ragged against Kenma’s ear. He thrusts hard once, twice, thrice before stilling. Warm cum quickly pours into Kenma’s ass, filling him up so fast Kuroo has to slowly pull back to accommodate the volume.

“Wanna see, Kuro. Please,” Kenma says in a small voice. He points to the bedside table where his phone is. Kuroo hesitates for a second—they’ve never recorded themselves or kept photos given both of their very public careers and Kenma’s following is unbelievably huge now, something bad might happen—but he gets one more look at his boyfriend’s fucked out face, begging to see the mess that’s been made of him, and Kuroo’s convinced.

He grabs the phone and angles it to capture his cock still in Kenma’s ass. With shaky breath, he hits record. Kuroo thrusts shallowly into the sopping wet hole a few times before completely pulling out. Cum trickles out of the hole instantly. It flows slowly down Kenma’s perineum, then to his balls. Kuroo groans at the sight, unable to swipe the pad of his thumb across the entrance a few times.

“Ah, sensitive!” Kenma scolds.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” he says rather only half-apologetically.

He stops recording and maneuvers the two of them so that he’s spooning Kenma, arms wrapped around his smaller body. With a peck on his cheek, Kuroo plays the video for him. He’s silent at first. Until on-screen Kuroo is pulling out and Kenma sees the mess he made of him. He lets out a little gasp and reaches in between him and Kuroo, fingers going straight to his asshole to play with the filth.

“God, you’re nasty,” Kuroo chuckles and Kenma feels it against his back.

Kenma rolls his eyes. “You love it too.”

“Of course I do.” Kenma gets another kiss on the cheek, and then his shoulder, before he feels Kuroo’s fingers wrapping around his wrist and pulling his hand away from his ass. “You’re gonna hurt yourself if you don’t stop now though.”

Kenma considers being bratty. He could widen his eyes and pout, berating Kuroo at spoiling his fun, his celebration. And he knows it would work. But the soreness is starting to settle on his body and his throat is getting uncomfortably dry. So he lets Kuroo guide his hand away. The older man entwines their fingers together—cum-stained and all.

“How was that for a celebration?” Kuroo asks. He sounds like he needs some water too.

“Passable,” Kenma deadpans, or at least he tries his best to, given how delightfully tired he is. Kuroo slaps his ass half-heartedly at the quip and it makes him leak some more cum out. Kenma sighs, content. Squeezing Kuroo’s hand, he says, “I can’t wait to celebrate your next promotion.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you found this even a little bit sexy by leaving kudos and/or comments! or if i missed any tags :0 i find smut very exhausting to write, especially porn without plot, which causes me to wonder if i’m doing a good job at writing it (no proofreader or beta :’( ). but it’s just so fun! so i still write and share it haha. thank you for reading!
> 
> i posted a [T rated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405256) kuroken fic for valentine’s too, if you’re into reading something a little angsty n fluffy next!


End file.
